


I screamed

by Winkemoji



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, Not Serious, Objectification, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkemoji/pseuds/Winkemoji
Summary: Kaito finds himself attracted to a bowl of ice cream. How will he get out of this mess? Click to find out!





	I screamed

Kaito had just gotten back from the ice cream parlor. He carried 27 buckets of ice-cream with his bare hands. He didn’t care that he would probably get frostbite. After all, Crypton could just repair him afterwards. He enters the building, going wide-eyed when he spots what the only person in the room was doing.

“What are you doing, Len?”

“Just eating a banana.”

However, it wasn’t just any banana. This was a green banana.

“Len, that can’t be healthy.”

“Eating 20 pounds of ice cream everyday also isn’t healthy! What right do you have to judge my eating habits?”

Kaito supposed Len was right. He had never questioned his eating habits before, but now it’s as if his eyes were pried open. He could see everything clearly for the first time.

“Len, you’d make a good pair of glasses.”

“What?”

Kaito doesn’t answer, quickly going to his room. His heart was pounding in his chest at an unusually elevated rate. What could be causing this? It couldn’t be the ice-cream, could it? That’s illegal! Oh my god, it’s MIDORIYA IZUKU X ALLMIGHT all over again!

“Kaito niisan!”

Icecream-chan rushes into his arms, crying softly. What the fuck? Kaito gayzed into his eyes, enamored by him. What a cutie.

“Kaito niisan, are you an objectophile?”

“Yes. I mean, no! I don’t like ice-creams in a sexual way! Unless they’re soft-serve.”

“I’m soft-serve.”

Oh shit. Is this really being played for laughs?!? Author, you’re sick! No, I’m not! It’s Kaito who’s sick!

“Ice-creams I love you. Let’s get married.”

Rabi greatly disapproves. Wait, who’s Rabi?

“I’m the resident killjoy! And I have a problem with this love of yours!”

“Why?”

“Two men can’t love each other!”

Jokes on you, Rabi. Ice-creams is non-binary. He just uses male pronouns for some reason.

“What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am defeated!”

Rabi dies and is reincarnated.

Elsewhere…

“Man, that is the last time I smoke pot!” Len said.

“Same.” Kaito replied.

The end.


End file.
